


Our Little Meteor

by applejuice_motherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Can Town, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuice_motherfucker/pseuds/applejuice_motherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Karkat, dude, shut up. You're upsetting the Mayor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Meteor

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this pointless little thing.
> 
> I just wanted to write the Mayor in a fic. Also Moirallegiance because I love it <3

“Strider...” The sultry, calculated voice caressing your name sends a jolt of surprise through you. It seems like months since you spoke to Rose, though you know it can only have been a week at most.

You turn on the spot, hands in your pockets, though you're secretly itching to give her a little hug. She has a book in her hand but its closed. She's giving you her full attention.

“Holy shit, did the library close down or something?” She smiles at you, her eyes seeing more of you than you could ever hope to know. You don't know why but you find comfort in that. You offer an arm to her ironically, and she humours you, twining her own through it, her hand resting delicately on your wrist. You both begin to walk in your previous direction, and she has no problem with it. She already knows where you're both going.

“I decided to stretch my legs a little. Almost feels like I've been staring at the same four walls for a year,” she says. You shrug, cocking your head to the side.

“Where's Kanaya? You guys haven't-”

“-No, we haven't. Its healthy to spend time apart every so often, you know. Well, of course you know,” she corrects herself. You're not looking at her but you can see the exact smug/amused expression on her face and you refrain from tearing her a new asshole. Instead you clear your throat.

“Just with you two being super happy fun-time gal pals I thought you couldn't breathe unless you were together. You're turning into each other, y'know? I swear I saw her almost crack a smile the other day.” You flash a grin at her, which she smirks at.

“Not one of my smiles, I trust?”

“Oh fuck no, nothing as evil and disgusting as that,” you reassure her, which she giggles a little at.

“Where are you off to?” She already knows, but you haven't quite figured it out yet. You shrug. “What's Karkat up to?”

“I dunno. Shouting at something, maybe?” You start to wonder, then realise she's set you on your path. Damn, what a clever little bitch. You frown at her as she stops.

“Well, I'm going to take a bath,” she says, watching as you pull a face then glance around the corridor. “He's in Can Town,” she says. You stare at her blankly for a few moments, as she calmly waits for you to fuck off.

“Thanks,” you say eventually, pressing a light kiss to her cheek. She shakes her head at you.

“Anytime.” And with that, she's gone again.

So. Off to Can Town. It takes you about three minutes to get there from where you are so you go the long way, wanting to spend a little time alone too. It's been fucking hell on this horse shit meteor, you really fucking hate it. The only good thing about it is fucking Can Town. And Karkat, you guess. Your hand brushes your wrist communicator absently, wondering if you should call ahead, but decide against it. What would be the point?

When you eventually arrive, Can Town seems to have fallen prey to quite a nasty little apocalpse. The Mayor is going fucking bananas in a corner, throwing chalk sticks around like grenades, and, of course, there Karkat is, screaming at him. You take a breath before sauntering in, observing the miniature chaos around you, long-life food stuffs splayed everywhere in the room, new planets on the walls. Karkat appears to be having a fucking blast. You should fix that.

“Karkat, dude, shut up. You're upsetting the Mayor,” you say, coming to a stop beside him. He glares at you, his eyes slightly panicked. Immediately he flings himself into a blasting tirade about some bullshit you just know you're never going to give one small fuck about.

Your hand falls to his shoulder and you shoosh him, papping gently until his voice recedes into quiet bitchy grousing. He curls his fingers into your sleeve, apparently sedated, and it still blows your fucking mind how that works. You're the only person on this entire fucking asshole hunk of rock that can do this for him. You wrap an arm around him, leading him over to sit on the couch. He tries to pull you down, but you reassure him you'll be back in a moment. You've a dysphoric Mayor to deal with.

The Mayor in question is placated easily enough. All he really wanted was a small parade in his honour. You set him to work on decorating floats for the precession tomorrow, where he'll be celebrated to within an inch of his life. He's hyped as shit for it.

Karkat is curled in on himself like a cat, taking up one small corner of the sofa. You sit beside him, spreading yourself out, letting him sneak over to you before gently wrapping your arm around him, your other hand rubbing soothingly at one of his horns. He melts into your shoulder and starts a low, peaceful mantra of 'everyone's a fucking bitch and no one understands etc. etc. apart from you of course'. You nod along and shoosh him down whenever he works himself up too much.

He falls asleep after a short while, the Mayor still tinkering away gleefully in the corner. You push your shades to rest on top of your head and settle back, shutting your eyes, just for a few minutes.


End file.
